


[Podfic] Empty

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: There isn't an echo in the empty theatre, nothing lingers to show they were even there. These are the things Dan thinks. Luckily Phil is there to put it all in perspective





	[Podfic] Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871495) by [jestbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee). 



**Length:** 00:07:06

 **Download**

Mediafire: [M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hxmfj7wda97jvm5/Empty_by_Agingphangirl.m4a/file) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zc16k9g247k1yj8/Empty_by_Agingphangirl.mp3/file)

** Streaming **

Google Drive: [M4A](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IkLSGCXt6ROws9NBN7R_FhGLAgrIJmN7) | [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YVyRHzFk5IQr7GqI5GrhWtWRVIK3_YlN)


End file.
